


Pumpkin Ale And Spirit Tales

by Ratlochet_1472



Series: Beer On Mondays - The Collection [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: But My Dumb Butt Forgot How Stardew Works, But Technically Not Love Since They Haven't Said The Words Yet, F/M, Kara Wants The Golden Pumpkin Dammit, Mostly Canon Compliant, Nerds in Love, Recommended You Read The Original Story First, Shane Drinks Way Too Much, Shane/Kara, So Let's Pretend There's More Than 28 Days In A Season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratlochet_1472/pseuds/Ratlochet_1472
Summary: "Fuck." "Me?" I tacked on with a wry grin, giggling at the blush rising on his cheeks. "I-I meant--" "I know what you meant. I've still gotta tease you though, I wouldn't be me if I didn't, would I?" "No, you'd be a kind individual." "Oh, that's low!"As soon as I'd swallowed my sip of pumpkin ale I chirped, "We should enter the pumpkin carving contest." "...What?" he made a face, "That's for little kids." "No it's not! Emily, Abigail, Elliott, Leah, Robin, Sam, Jodi, and Marnie are doing it too. C'mon, it'll be fun."Once I was set up at the table next to Emily she mused, "I wonder if Shane will try again this year." "Try what again?" "Oh, carving Charlie into his pumpkin! He tried it last year, but he was so drunk that it looked like what you'd consider 'camouflage.'"





	Pumpkin Ale And Spirit Tales

**Author's Note:**

> _**WARNING:**_ It is _highly_ recommended you read "The Institution Of Beer On Mondays" before this fic, because this is a one-shot from that story! A lot of things won't make sense if you don't/haven't read it!
> 
> After realizing the mother fic has some plot holes in it and just general gaps, I got the idea to do one-shots to fill them in. This one kind of takes place in between chapter 7 and 8... and by that I mean I actually didn't leave any space in my story for the festival, so this is technically only partially canon compliant. <.<
> 
> But we're going to pretend I _did_ leave space for this one-shot, so here it is!  >.>

"Tilly," I complained, scowling down at the little orange cat. "What on earth are you doing? Unless you want to be watered too, beat it!" When innocent green eyes blinked up at me I sighed, smiling despite myself. I knelt and scooped the feline off of the yam she was protecting.

"Would you like a bath?" I asked her drily as I walked to the house, "Because that can be arranged." If my cat understood me she didn't act like it.

It only took me a few seconds before I felt bad about snapping at her and started explaining why I did as if she understood me. "I'm just nervous, alright? This is my first... _kind of sort of_ date with Shane, and I don't want shit to get all messed up. We all know how that fight went; I don't want a repeat." After a moment I continued, "Not that I think there's anything that would happen that would cause another shitstorm like that, but--you know what I mean. And I'm _trying_ to get all my watering done before he gets here so he doesn't have to wait around, but it's a little hard to accomplish that with you cuddled up with the yams!"

"I thought cats were terrified of vegetables."

It's a good thing cats have 9 lives--and that they can land on their feet--or else Tilly might have been a long lost memory with how violently I flinched. No, flinched is an understatement. More like I went an impressive half foot in the air and flung my limbs in various directions, which more than startled the man in front of me. Well... it could have been how hard I startled, or my cat's yowl that had green eyes wide and locked on me.

"Are you okay?" "I'm fine," I mumbled, rubbing the back of my neck. "I just... don't sneak up on me like that!" Shane smirked at me. "What's wrong, afraid I'll hear the conversations you have with your cat?" "I _will_ hit you." "Do it," he responded just as seriously. When I grabbed him by the collar with one hand his eyes blew wide, but I could feel the laughter vibrating through him as I kissed him.

"Gotcha," I whispered tauntingly as I drew back, reveling in the pink on his cheeks. "Shut up." "Make me." He gave me a look that promised many dark things would have happened that night if we hadn't have been going on a date to the town festival, and suddenly I really didn't want to go so badly.

As I put Tilly down on the porch and trekked back to the yams he followed me so I mused coyly, "You know, we could stay here tonight." An interested eyebrow raised. Good; I had his attention. "Is that so?" "Yes it's so." "Well what would we do here Ms. Plumber?" "SHANE!" I really, really could have decked my boyfriend for cackling so hard at my wardrobe malfunction. It wasn't my fault the jeans were low-rise! Emily told me they would look good; she didn't tell me (until she handed them off) that they weren't _functional_. She claimed that looking good was never easy, well I tended to disagree. There were high-waisted jeans that looked just fine for events like this.

"I hate you," I muttered as I rose to my feet. "I'm sure you do." He sounded so sure of exactly the opposite... so I dumped my watering can over his head. Thus, it was his turn to yell my name.

Shane's heavy footfalls could be heard behind me as I ran, my impish giggling and his sneakers squeaking on the cobblestone echoing all around us. I probably would have outran him if it wasn't for Tilly suddenly sauntering out right in front of me. As I jerked back to avoid trodding over my cat, Shane wrapped his arms around me and tackled me down.

Water droplets from a soaking wet, limp fringe landed on my forehead, rolling into my hairline as he glowered down at me. "I'm soaking wet." "Your jacket is only a little wet." "What about my hair?!" I couldn't help giggling. "It looks good on you." His eyes narrowed so far I wasn't even sure he could see me anymore. "If I wasn't such a gentleman, I'd be headed home now to dry off and spend the night playing video games." "You, a gentleman?" My teasing wasn't well received.

I'd clearly gone too far. Shane looked like he had truly taken time to make himself look decent, and I'd messed it up. "I'm sorry," I murmured with a little smile, reaching up to brush his wet hair back. "I shouldn't have done that; I wasn't thinking." He sighed, eyed me for a moment. "You know, you make it really hard to look nice for an occasion."

I giggled softly, accepting his accusation as the forgiveness that it was. "C'mon," I urged, "I'll help you fix it." He gave me an odd look. "How?" I rolled my eyes then. "Oh, by sticking your head in the freezer. I have a blow dryer, Shane." 

"Are you always this big of a bitch to guys who are trying to take you out? No wonder you never go on dates." "Do you want your hair dried or not?" He responded to my raised eyebrow with an exaggerated one of his own, forcing laughter out of me. "Yoba, you're such a dork." "You made me into one," he grumbled as he lowered his head, pressing his lips to mine in little kisses. "You gave me some sort of disease." "Either kiss me or get off me so I can dry your hair."

Once I'd dragged him into the small bathroom of my house, I sat him on the toilet and retrieved my blow dryer and my curling iron, plugging both of them in. "Whoa whoa whoa, what's that thing?" he demanded, pointing at it, "I didn't agree to anything but getting my hair blow dried."

"It's just a curling iron. Once your hair is dried if I brush that through your fringe a little it'll make it look nice." "No. You are not giving me curly hair." I resisted the urge to just leave him to his own devices and explained as patiently as I could, "Shane, I use a curling iron each day, and my hair is flat as a board. When I use it to just brush through my hair a little, it gives it volume at the top, _and_ straightens it. It's only if I wrap my hair around it that it curls it. I'm not going to give you curly hair..." I smirked at him, "I wouldn't be caught dead with you looking like that."

"I swear Kara, you'd better be telling the truth." "I am," I promised. "Now get that jacket off; I'm going to blow dry a little." Once his ratty hoodie was dry I hung it on the doorknob and turned to him, pulling my hair pick out of the drawer. "Hold still," I instructed. "What other choice do I have?" He wasn't smirking so much when I directed the blow dryer at his face.

Only after he learned his lesson did I start tending to his hair. I didn't know whether it was funny or not to find out that his hair actually tried to curl naturally, but most of all I was left wondering how I didn't notice it before. After all, I'd seen his hair drying on many occasions, many of them tied to the lake and midnight swims.

The entire time I dried his hair Shane kept his eyes locked on me, green orbs following my every movement. However they did flutter whenever my fingertips would brush over his skin. "You're being so gentle with me," he muttered as I finished the last of the drying, "Like I'm going to break or something. I still don't get it." He wasn't talking about hair drying anymore. "You don't have to _get it_ just so long as you enjoy it. I care about you Shane, a lot. I don't want to hurt you." "But why?" "Why don't I want to hurt you?" I teased lightly, giggling at the annoyed look I received.

I turned off the hair dryer and cast it aside, turning to card my fingers through his newly dried hair. He surprised me when he dragged me in between his legs and buried his face in my stomach. I yelped and squirmed, giggling, especially when he puffed out hot breath to heat up my skin. "Shane!" I could feel his smile against my stomach.

"You're hot," he mumbled playfully, chuckling when I swatted the back of his head lightly. "Get out of my stomach you brat." He did... and laid his chin on my stomach instead, so he was gazing up at me soulfully.

"Would you believe me if I told you I've never liked anyone like I do you?" his face scrunched up. "No." "Why?" "Because I'm _me_." "But I _like_ you. That's my point. I like you the way you are... I like you _a lot_ the way you are. And I've never met someone who understands me like you do." "You just like me because I put up with your bitchy attitude." I smirked at him and gave his hair a sharp tug, forcing a mildly pained grunt from his lips. "Don't sass your hairdresser."

I pretended not to notice Shane gazing up at me as I moved to grab the curling iron. I also pretended not to notice how he frowned and cast his eyes down as soon as I turned back to him. Instead of watching me like he had when I blow dried his hair, he frowned at the tiles on the floor. When he finally spoke up I was rather surprised. "You know, Jas has been talking about you a lot recently. About how you gave her a birthday present... about how you helped her climb a tree one day... I think she really likes you."

"Would it surprise you to find out that in the beginning I tried to pretend she didn't exist?" Shane's head raised so fast he almost got burned by the iron. "Careful!" "Sorry. Just--what on earth does that even mean?"

"I'm not much for kids," I admitted quietly. "I mean, I get along with them fine, I just don't like being around them for long periods. Never have. And when I first started flirting with you, I was determined to pretend she didn't exist so I didn't have to deal with the reality of the fact that you are very much a father." I was surprised Shane didn't start getting outright upset or offended looking. If anything he looked... _understanding_.

"So what changed?" "I spent more time with you. And when I really, really started to like you, I started spending time with her too. Jas... she isn't like other kids. There's something so special about her. She's insanely intelligent and funny, for starters. Just last week that little thing almost made me piss myself laughing, and she looked just like her 'Shaney' with this proud, maybe even _smug_ smile on her face. I've never really... _liked_ a kid like I do her. It's not a case of putting up with her, it's actually wanting to be around her, and not minding if I have to be around her longer than planned."

When I put the curling iron back on the counter I finally noticed Shane's goofy smile. "That's... really good to know." "What is, and why?" "That you like Jas, and because I'm not going to get into a relationship if she can't be part of it. We aren't attached at the hip 24/7 but she is a part of my life, and I love her. I was actually gonna talk to you about her... to know whether or not the relationship was worth continuing. No matter how much I like you, Jas will always come first. And I need to know that you're okay with that."

"Of course I'm okay with that, I totally understand. If I had a kid I'd be the exact same way. Just... don't take it personally if you cancel a date and I get a little miffed, alright? I'll get over pouting soon enough." My boyfriend smiled wryly. "What would you be pouting about?" "Oh, just some interesting plans I had made."

His smile turned into a smirk, and his eyes flitted over me as I started putting things away. "Are you done experimenting on me?" "Sure; take a look." As soon as Shane turned and looked in the mirror his eyebrows raised. He reached up to brush a little hair off his forehead, eyeing the work I did. "Wow... I think you know my hairstyle better than I do."

"I told you I was a miracle worker." "When have you _ever_ told me that?" "That's the part where you're supposed to agree to stay in your girlfriend's good graces."

"Oh, you're such the miracle worker! I always knew what you said was true!" Shane smirked at me when I stuck my tongue out. "Are you ready for the festival or not?" "Yeah, let's go." I kind of felt like I was forgetting something, but I had changed into my nicer boots and retrieved my jacket... so I could only assume it was my imagination playing tricks.

As Shane and I headed for town I noticed him glancing between us, but I didn't understand why until his pinkie brushed against mine tentatively. I didn't meet his gaze when he looked over at me for permission... but I did smile and entwine our fingers.

The festival looked amazing. Spooky decorations were all over, whether it be fake cobweb on trees, or zombie hands in the bowls of food. Shane of course made a beeline for the pumpkin ale, which I couldn't deny kind of disappointed me a little, but I decided not to worry about it. I knew he wouldn't just abandon me, no matter how much of a dependency he had on alcohol. But since I had some free time, I went off on my own tangent.

Emily's eyes lit up as soon as I approached. "Hi!" she greeted enthusiastically, "We were starting to worry about whether you'd come! Shane went zooming past almost an hour ago!" "Sorry. I was kind of a jerk and had to make up for it." "Oh?" "I dumped my watering can on his head," I admitted. Leah, who was standing next to Emily, clapped her hand over her mouth to hide her giggles.

"I see. Is everything okay? You two seemed like you broke off pretty quickly." "We're fine. We were just goofing off before, and I made it up to him by drying his hair and styling it for him. But no... I thought we were sticking together until he tossed me aside for pumpkin ale."

My blue haired friend laughed and pulled me into a side hug. "Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about him 'tossing you aside'. He keeps looking over here like I'm going to steal you from him." "Well I mean, if you're a good kisser..." Emily's entire body quaked as she threw her head back and laughed. "I can be as good a kisser as you need baby," she replied playfully, unable to keep her giggles in check as she did.

"Oh, is that so? Jeez... could you give Shane the bad news? I mean, babe, you've got the whole package. The blue hair, the laughter, being a good kisser..." I shrugged, "Shane just can't compete with you." 

This is exactly what I needed. Ever since Shane and I's fight I had been tense and moody but just standing there, bantering with Emily as I picked at the fruit pyramid... it was perfect. "You know what else he can't compete with?" "What's that?" "My hair dying skills!" "Aw man. What am I supposed to tell the poor guy? Well, better go break the news now..." she caught my arm before I could stroll away, shaking her head at my antics. "You're crazy." "Thank you."

Her smirk made me proud; it was almost identical to my own. I'd taught her so well. "You are the _only_ person who would take that as a compliment." " _Thank you_." It was my turn to smirk at her, which got my little friend grinning again. "So, speaking of hair dye, I actually wanted to ask if you were interested in me dying your hair." "Oh?" "Well, I know you mentioned it once. But you see, I buy all my hair dye in bulk since shipping to the valley is so expensive... and I'm about to put in my next shipment. If you're interested I could add your order along to mine to keep shipment costs nice and low."

I nodded slowly, popping a grape into my mouth as I contemplated. "Well, I've always wanted to dye my hair again after the horrific incident at age 13." "Horrific incident?" "I let the dye in too long. Instead of honey blonde hair I had _yellow_ hair for about... three weeks? And then I got more allowance so I could dye it back to orange... and dyed it peach color instead. It was a little better, but I was stuck with _that_ for a whole month until I finally got it back to a color similar to my natural one." 

"Oh!" she winced, "Wow. That's... yeah, that's pretty bad. I promise you won't come out with any color other than what you want." "I certainly hope so," I laughed. "Or else I'm holding you responsible!"

"I'll accept responsibility gladly. So... do you have any idea of what color you might like?" "Actually I was thinking red. Not--not like _orange_ like I have now, but a legitimate red. Maybe like a cranberry or ruby red? The cranberries I grew this year are _so_ pretty; I even put a little bunch of them in my hair one day because I liked them so much. I almost couldn't bear to sell them."

"Ooooh, a red like that sounds like it would be pretty! And a lot like you. But you know, you always struck me as the type who would use multiple colors when dying their hair." "Trust me, during the catastrophe when I was younger I wanted to _so_ badly. But I had no idea how to accomplish something like that so I didn't."

"Well I know how! I've been dying my own hair for so long that I think I could easily run a salon," she giggled. "I can do just about anything. Ombre, tips, highlights, the works." "...I think I'll get back to you on that," I mused. "Okay! Well, if you could get back to me tonight that would be great; I'd like to place my order in the morning." 

"I will. Now if you don't mind, I think I'm going to go keep Shane from drowning in the ale." "Good luck," she giggled, "He looks pretty content to stay there for a while!"

By the time I made it to my boyfriend, Gus had already put another pint in his hand, marking the third witnessed. "Hey," I warned, "I know you want everyone to enjoy their night but don't forget, I'm the one stuck with this lump when the night is over." "Yes ma'am," he chuckled, "I'm sorry; I just know how much Shane enjoys his ale." 

"Mmhmm, I'm sure he does. Well he also forgets he has a farmer girlfriend who could _definitely_ sweet talk the recipe out of a certain bartender in exchange for some regular free produce." Gus' smile widened. "Is that so?" "It's so. You wanna talk details about that a little later tonight, maybe once he finally passes out?" "I'm standing right here you know." "Yes, I do know," I cupped Shane's cheek as I smirked at him, "And you already smell like ale. So _sip_ , mister, because if I'm taking you home you're not pissing the bed." 

Shane frowned at me, eyes darting pointedly between Gus and I. Oh... right. "Okay I know you never have, but that doesn't mean I'm taking my chances tonight," I amended, hoping Gus had heard that statement as well. Then I steered Shane away from the table before he got alcohol poisoning and I embarrassed him more.

Once we sat down on a nearby bench, out of earshot and mostly out of sight, I took his hand and smiled tentatively. "Sorry. I'm really screwing it up tonight, aren't I?" He shrugged. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm super shitty at relationships and need practice too." I couldn't help laughing. "Are you sure it's such a good idea for us to practice _together_?" I teased him, nudging my elbow into his ribs. "We might never learn if we only have each other to set an example." "Eh, that's alright with me. I'd rather not learn with you than learn with some other person."

That statement was... frighteningly sincere. And true on my part as well. I leaned into him, seeking out a little extra touching, and immediately had his arm slung around my shoulders. "Want a taste?" "Yeah." I expected him to give me the mug, not to help me take a sip, but the sentiment was extremely sweet. And I learned he was extremely good at giving people drinks.

Gus' pumpkin ale was sweet, mildly spicy like pumpkin spice, and had a pretty decent kick to it as far as alcohol went. But it was smooth, and slid down your throat in a rather delightful way. I could see why Shane enjoyed it so much. 

"I will talk to Gus about the recipe, by the way. I can't promise it all year around with your track record, but I can at least provide a little more so you don't feel like you need to drown yourself when you finally get some." "Okay." He squeezed my shoulder and then leaned in, murmuring into my ear, "You taste better than any pumpkin ale." The innuendo was not lost on me... and him either, after a pause.

"Fuck." "Me?" I tacked on with a wry grin, giggling at the blush rising on his cheeks. "I-I meant--" "I know what you meant. I've still gotta tease you though, I wouldn't be me if I didn't, would I?" "No, you'd be a kind individual." "Oh, that's low!" 

Shane smirked and put his mug down on the arm of the bench. I thought he was going to tickle me or something... I didn't expect him to grab my chin and crush his lips to mine. I wanted to melt into him, beg him to take me home, even just latch onto his hair. But I couldn't do any of those things. Not in public, not this early in the relationship, and I refused to ruin my hard work. So instead I forced myself to retreat from our kiss and whisper into the space between us, "I'm not against PDA, but I really don't think we should be making out while Jas and Vincent run around nearby." 

"We're _not_ making out." He tried to reconnect our lips but gave up when I leaned back and shot him a look. "Alright, alright," he agreed. "Since when are you so pushy and open to PDA, anyways?" I giggled, "Does this have something to do with your many consumed ales?" "Probably," he admitted. "Then it's a good thing I stopped you," I joked, "Wouldn't want to get a girl excited only for her lover to pass out before they get around to the home run, yeah?"

"Don't call it a home run." "Dance between the sheets?" "No." "A roll in the hay?" "Kara." "Boinking?" "You're done." "Yes sir."

His glare was all it took for me to begin cackling. "You're so easy!" I crowed. "Ohhh, I can't wait until we're in rockers in an old folks' home so I can torment you, and you can't run anywhere because you don't have your... cane..." I suddenly realized exactly what I was saying and trailed off with wide eyes. Shane didn't seem fazed in the slightest. "Oh yeah? What makes you think I won't have a walker that I can run you over with? I'll just tell the attendants you fell." "What about the tire tracks on me?" He shrugged. 

"I could always push you into a river." "You're a horrible person." "I know. Remind me again why you put up with me?" "I care about you." "Oh, right, you love lying. Now I remember." Before I could yell at him and demand he listen to me and understand just how deeply my feelings ran for him, he raised the mug up to my lips and gave me another sip of pumpkin ale. There were very few better ways to shut me up, most of which unsuitable for the public eye, so I'd graciously accept the proverbial cork in my pie hole.

As soon as I'd swallowed I chirped, "We should enter the pumpkin carving contest." "...What?" he made a face, "That's for the little kids." "No it's not! Emily, Abigail, Elliott, Leah, Robin, Sam, Jodi, and Marnie are doing it too. C'mon, it'll be fun."

When Shane sighed I thought he'd refuse, but then he grumbled, "Alright." I pretended not to notice how eager he seemed as he jumped up unsteadily and headed for the tables. "Hey, Kara. Did you not have a pumpkin to spare?" I turned to face Abigail with wide eyes. " _Shit_ , I forgot it at the farm! I'll run back and get it." "No you won't," my boyfriend waved dismissively, "I will. Where did you put it?" "Umm, it should be sitting on the porch next to the decoration one I have. Thank you." "Yeah yeah." He pulled me in to kiss my cheek, then strolled off.

"I'm sorry, Abigail. I totally would have remembered if Shane and I hadn't ran out the door like chickens with our heads cut off as soon as we realized how late it was." "It's cool, I'll just take the time to start sketching out designs. He... won't take long, will he? Because we only have like, an hour to carve our pumpkins." I certainly hoped not.

"He shouldn't, the path to the farm is relatively short and I'm sure he knows about the time constraint." ...I think.

"Good. Anyways, just have him hand it off to me when he gets here; I'll be sitting with Sam and Sebby." If she was a person like Shane or Emily I might have teased her about calling Sebastian "Sebby." Instead I gave her a nod and then glanced around, unsure where to set up... until I saw Emily's eager smile and two places on either side of her still open. "Come on!" she urged, "You guys can carve your pumpkins with me!" I took the side that would let Shane stand next to Jas.

While I got to work carving the top of my pumpkin so I could get at the seeds and gunk inside Emily mused, "I wonder if Shane will try again this year." "Try what again?" "Oh, carving his chicken into his pumpkin! He tried it last year, but he was so drunk that it looked like what you'd consider 'camouflage.'" "Oh, Yoba." Since no part of my hands were clean, I pressed my wrist to my mouth to hide laughter. "Does he try to carve a chicken every year?" "No, but then again he did hatch Charlie pretty recently! So he didn't really have any inspiration until last year."

"Charlie?" "Yeah, Shane's chicken!" she hesitated before asking, "You didn't know about Charlie?" "Hmm-mm. I'm sure he would have told me soon enough though." "I know he would have," she confirmed seriously. "He likes you so, so much. Talks about you all the time, too!"

Good to know. I got the top off the pumpkin and started scooping out seeds and goop, only for Emily to flick some onto my arm. "Aw, c'mon! This is my favorite plaid!" "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she gasped, "I didn't mean to flick it; I was just trying to clean my fingers off, I swear!" When I flicked some at her it landed on her collarbone and she started laughing.

I got the impression I gave Jas and Vincent a horrifying idea, seeing how they grinned eagerly at each other. I smirked at Emily when she finally stuttered out a weak complaint. "You're--you're so m-mean!" She was laughing far too hard for me to take it seriously... but then again, I rarely took the blue haired pixie seriously. "I hate you," she giggled, "This is my favorite dress!" "You mean your favorite reproduction of the same dress you wear every day?" My friend tried to convince me she didn't wear the same dress every day, insisting they had different patterns, necklines, lengths and other fancy clothing lingo, but eventually gave up at my smirk.

I was just about to start scraping the last of the innards out of my pumpkin when Shane appeared, out of breath and visibly shaking from carrying the pumpkin. "Here, let me--" "No, no," he grunted, "I got it." As he plonked it down in front of Abigail I saw her say something to him that definitely wasn't a "thank you," but then Emily dragged me into conversation once more and I didn't get to ask him.

My pumpkin was coming around nicely. It had taken a good second to plan out, but my Jumino was getting it's finishing touches... and looked fantastic, might I add. "What is that?" Emily questioned. "A Junimo." "Oh, those! I wonder if you could ever introduce me. I'd love to meet them." 

"I wish I could," I sighed, "But they're skittish even towards me. The only time I've ever gotten a good look at one is while it was carting off a gift from me, and even that wasn't without difficulty. Little thing acted like I was going to take a bite out of it... I must admit however, they do look quite _apple_ shaped..." I grinned at Emily's look of horror. "Don't you dare!" "Oh, please. If I was that hungry I'd eat whatever I was gifting them; I'm not barbaric."

I finished first, which wasn't exactly a surprise to me. I was well practiced with a knife after all the cooking, crafting, and battling I'd been doing. I tried to help Shane with his pumpkin since he kept getting distracted by Jas, but there wasn't much I could do seeing as I had no idea what Charlie looked like.

Once Mayor Lewis called time and we moved away, I tucked myself into Shane's side and whispered, "Why did I have to learn about Charlie from Emily?" His embarrassed grimace said it all. "You don't need more blackmail ammo against me," he replied drily, then added, "Your pumpkin looks good." "Thanks. You think I have a chance at winning?" His snort said it all, but he replied anyways, "Yours is the only one with a chance. The rest of us look like we were brutally murdered and the stabber happened to manage a few hits on the pumpkins too."

I couldn't help the little snicker that escaped before I covered it up with a light cough. The analogy was extremely specific... and... rather sound in logic. The only other pumpkin that looked halfway decent was Leah's, and that's probably because she was a sculptor. However she'd gotten a late start and wasn't able to finish it.

Just like Shane predicted I won first place. My prize? A celebratory picture. I was a little miffed, since I had heard last year the prize was an iron bar, but apparently the budget was pretty tight this year so I put on a smile and decided that if that was my prize, I was going to take it how I wanted it. It was only supposed to be a picture of the winner and their pumpkin, but as Lewis set up the camera I grabbed Shane's and put it next to and a little bit behind mine, then grabbed his hands and grinned at him, dragging him in closer.

The Mayor was smiling as Shane wrapped his arm around my shoulders, trying not to look anything but annoyed, meanwhile I beamed at the camera. How could I not when I was tucked into Shane's side? The flash of the picture went off... and then all hell broke loose.

"PUMPKIN FIGHT!"

I don't know how I managed to dodge the ball of slimy pumpkin innards aimed at my face, but I did. However Shane wasn't so lucky. Jas managed to string goopy strands on his right ear before I dragged him down and under the table. A few pumpkin seeds were scattered about underneath us but at least we weren't subject to the mayhem happening outside the table. "What the hell was that?" Shane growled as he scrubbed his ear with his hoodie. "Well..."

At his guarded look I grinned sheepishly. "Emily and I kinda had our own little pumpkin-guts fight, and...I think I gave Vincent and Jas the idea. But they must have passed it on to Sam and his friends, because I _know_ that was Abigail that threw some my way. I couldn't miss her neon hair for the life of me."

When Shane started chuckling and shaking his head I gave him a curious look. "In the span of less than a year, you've literally managed to turn this town upside down... especially me." And then he burped. Loudly. As his eyes went wide I smirked at him and replied drily, "I don't think you've changed much." 

I don't know whether my destination was intended or not, but when he pushed me I fell from my kneeling position and my hand sunk right into a glob of cold pumpkin innards, which didn't fail to make my nose scrunch up. Suddenly it was his turn to smirk at me, though it quickly faded into a contemplative gaze. "Yeah, maybe not for everyone. But I've changed for you. You kinda... reminded me I _can_ change." "Good."

By the time the commotion died down the entire town square was covered in pumpkin grossness... and Lewis looked none too happy. "Maybe we should go explore the maze," I suggested. Without waiting for Shane's response I started dragging him away, grabbing us both a pumpkin ale as I did.

It seems we had found where most of the villagers had chosen to seek refuge, because many of the townspeople, clothes all varying in stained distress, were dotted throughout the maze. Shane didn't care for it much, so drunk that he kept jumping at every little thing, but he did follow me all the way to where Sam stood.

"Oh, cool! Someone else found the end of the maze!" It was hard to keep from pointing out the pumpkin goo decorating the blond's hair and how it wiggled when he spoke.

"Finally," Shane huffed, plopping down, and finished off his ale. "I'm not so sure." I smirked at the wary look on my boyfriend's face. "Mayor Lewis said there was a prize for whoever reached the end, and unless it was a dollar that you stuffed into your skinny jeans, I doubt any of us have gotten it yet. Maybe there was a reason why Alex was eyeing those bushes so obsessively."

Sam gave me a curious look. "I didn't hear about a prize." I shrugged. "He could have just been funning me... but he also knows I'm an explorer. I'm going to go investigate. If anyone's interested feel free to join me, but I'm not babysitting." "Uhh... no thanks. I think I'll stay here." Sam eyed Shane as the man groaned and rose to his feet unsteadily, grabbing onto my arm for support. "If you go anywhere alone you'll get lost," Shane grumbled. "We'll find your skeleton next Halloween." "What, you wouldn't come looking for me?" "No," he snorted. I thought I saw Sam laughing when I stuck my tongue out at my boyfriend but I couldn't be sure; we disappeared around the corner too quickly.

After a lengthy investigation and Shane going back for another ale, I finally found a thin opening in the bushes which I previously thought was just a design flaw, and waited impatiently for my drunken partner's return. "What, did I come all the way back for you to have given up?" "No," I chirped as I hopped up onto my feet, "I found the way. C'mon."

I tried to slide through only for Shane to grab me and yank me back. "Kara, the wall just separated a little there! That's not the way to go!" "Yes it is." I scowled at him as I explained, "I already checked on the other side, and there's decorations and a path there. This _is_ the way. C'mon! I wanna see what the prize is." "Babe, the prize is all the way back where Alex is. How would this lead to it? It's gotta be another dead end." "It's not! There's this dark, spooky tunnel there."

Before Shane could protest again I wiggled through the bushes and then taunted, "Either come with me, or sit and wait, and forfeit your half of the prize!" What a surprise that Shane decided to go ahead and follow me. I couldn't help rolling my eyes at the mood change, and gave him a playful push as soon as he came in range. I knew he'd had way too much to drink already when that little amount of force nearly made him topple over. "Okay seriously, if you start throwing up I'm making a bed for you in the bath tub. You're not throwing up all over my bedroom."

Dark green eyes met mine, and he smiled. "I'm not going to throw up." "Mmhmm. I'll believe it when I don't wake up to retching and a soaked bed." "You're a real bitch, you know that?" "The one and the only. C'mon." I took his hand and led him along, unwilling to slow down just because he'd overindulged, so he was forced to stumble behind me with no small amount of complaint.

However the true struggle occurred when we reached the dark cave I'd found. He started ranting unintelligibly, waving his hands in wild gestures. I stared at him, I waited for him to calm down. When he didn't I skipped merrily on ahead. "Ooooh, spooky!" I chirped as I entered the cave, not so much as glancing over my shoulder at my boyfriend. He'd either come with me or he'd go back. It was up to him.

"Damnit Kara, wait up!" Got him.

I shuffled back until I was pressed up against the cave wall and listened to him staggering into the cave. "Kara?!" I bit my lip to keep from laughing and sincerely hoped he couldn't hear my breathing. I waited until I felt his shoulder brush my chest, and then I yelled and grabbed him, forcing a rather high-pitched scream from his lips.

I was laughing so hard I couldn't tell if he had even stayed after I had let go of him... but then a hand grabbed my arm, yanked me up, and lips pressed to my ear. "Do not _ever_ do that again." "Or what?" I taunted, "What will you do to me?" "I'll tie you up." "Oooh, kinky." If he could have seen it I would have winked. I swear I heard his eyes roll in their sockets before he growled, "I hate you." "I hate you too. Now c'mon, let's go get the prize. Unless, of course, you want to leave it all to me." "Do you ever shut up?" "No."

We walked blindly through the cave, shuffling and stumbling. At one point we fell over with me on top of Shane, and it took several minutes to stop laughing so we could continue on. However our efforts were worth it... even if I didn't realize it then.

"A golden pumpkin," Shane blanched. "We literally went through hell... all for a spray-painted pumpkin." Shane was convinced but I wasn't. It was _really_ heavy. "I don't know," I hedged, "It may not be just _spray-painted_." "Oh c'mon, Kara. If anything they took the top off and filled it with rocks to fool the poor unsuspecting person that found it. Let's just get out of here."

As we made our way back I mused, "Even if we _did_ get played, I wouldn't say it was all in vain." "Why not?" "...Didn't you have at least a little fun?" " _NO_." Shane couldn't fool me. As we walked back out into the light I caught him hiding a smile... that is, until a weird chill ran up my spine and I turned to investigate. It was my turn to scream because on the cliffs stood the Wizard, watching me with a really, really creepy smile.

"What?!" Shane whirled around right as the Wizard disappeared, so now I looked crazy. The man gave me a long suffering look. "You sure you didn't get high off that mushroom thing you and Emily tried?" "That was a mushroom ravioli dish, and I was able to identify every mushroom in them. Hell, I was the one who handed the ingredients off to Gus! None of them would have gotten me high. I just--I _swear_ I saw the Wizard standing on the cliff edge giving me this super creepy grin." 

"Okay, yeah, I think it's time for you to go home." "Oh, sure, because I'm not the drunk one." "I'm not--" he cut himself off with a burp that made my nose wrinkle. "Dude." When he blew it at me I glared at him and purposefully held my breath, shuffling through the hedge so I could sit down next to the playground's entrance.

Shane's groan was almost petulant. "Kara, what are you doing? We're supposed to be getting out of the maze!" "This thing is heavy! You think carrying that normal pumpkin was hard, try carrying this one! My back is killing me!" "Since when do you have a bad back, kid?" "Since I started carrying this monstrosity." "Touche."

Shane didn't get to plop down next to me. He seemed prepared to, when all of the sudden Jas screamed, "SHAAAANE!" I've never seen a drunk man move so fast.

I scrambled to get up off the ground and ran after him, weaving through the maze to find him kneeling next to Jas. She had gotten her dress caught in the hedge and one of the sensor-activated zombie hands had grabbed her when she wasn't paying attention. 

"It's okay," Shane soothed even as he wobbled and had to grab onto the hedge for support. "You're okay, it's just a silly Spirit's Eve decoration." "I'm stuck!" she wailed.

"Here," I knelt down behind her, "Let me get your dress unhooked." "I don't wanna rip it!" "I won't rip it," I promised. "I'm a super farmer, remember? If I can put up fences in the dark I can get your dress uncaught!" Jas giggled past her watery eyes, giving me a shy little smile as I reached in past the sharp branches and carefully pulled her dress off the snag. "There you go."

I ignored the cuts on my hands and smiled at her. "Better?" She nodded. "I'm going to get her out of the maze," Shane told me. "If you leave with the pumpkin I'll hunt you down." "I'd like to see you try," I snorted. If Jas wasn't there I might have made a rather crude remark, but I absolutely refused to poison the poor girl's mind.

When I went back at first I didn't see my golden pumpkin and I was about to be extremely pissed, but then Sam nodded to it. "I didn't want Alex to take it." Cue the pounding heart and shaking hands, but definitely not because of a crush. "Thanks."

Somehow I managed to keep my voice steady, and somehow I managed to get my pumpkin out of the maze with minimal difficulty. What I didn't manage was fully escaping Mayor Lewis' wrath. "So, I hear the kiddos got the idea for the 'pumpkin fight' from you," he mused casually. "Um... yeah. Listen, I'm sorry about that. But in my defense, Emily started it." "DID NOT!" "Ignore the pixie," I added, "She's drunk." "I am not!"

The look on the Mayor's face walked the line between an amused smile and a smirk. "Well, it seems you two will have to work that out for yourselves. But no matter who started it... try to make sure such an _idea_ doesn't get around again?" Stick in the mud.

When Lewis smiled I almost thought he'd heard my thoughts... but then he announced loudly, "It seems someone found the end of the maze!" Oh Yoba no.

All eyes turned to us, and I began plotting the good Mayor's death as he continued, "It seems the newcomer has all the townsfolk beat!" What's that supposed to mean?

"Hey!" Shane complained, "Wait a minute, I found it too!" He had a pint in his hand when he came up and I had half a mind to steal it and down it to make being in the spotlight a little easier. "Ah, I see! A team effort! Then it goes without saying that the prize should be split." Lewis took the pumpkin from me, groaning from the weight, and plonked it down onto the table. "For your bravery in facing the great unknown, I bestow upon you 1000G each. And Shane, do me a favor? Don't spend it all on beer?"

I thought Shane was going to kill Lewis before I did. I put my hand on Shane's shoulder, trying to remind him that this wasn't some hazy, otherworldly universe, that this was the present, and actions could have consequences. It must have worked because Shane glanced at me and then just stalked off.

"I'll make sure he gets it," I muttered as I reluctantly accepted the money from Lewis. I tried not to take insult from Lewis' request and assume that he was just worried about my boyfriend, but it didn't make the barbs any easier to swallow. "I know you will. Kara, take him home will you? Before he makes a nuisance of himself?"

Okay, it's on.

My hand had just tightened into a fist when Emily suddenly grabbed me by the shoulders. "Hey!" She hauled me away from Lewis and over to the ransacked food table, obviously blocking everyone's view of my clenched fist. "There you are!" I didn't remind her that all attention had been drawn to me previously. "He's just worried," she whispered in my ear. "Shane can get pretty bad on the ale." "There's a difference between politely asking someone to clear out and calling them a nuisance," I spat angrily. I hoped Lewis heard... but he didn't act like he had.

"I know, but you know just as well as I do that sometimes people don't mean things and word them the wrong way." I tried really, really hard not to grumble at her reminder, but I did anyways and she grinned. "So have you thought about your extra hair dye color?"

I looked down at my clenched fist and nodded slowly. "Yeah. White. On the tips." "Ooooh," she squealed, "That sounds pretty!" She looked down at my white knuckles and giggled then. "I wonder where you could have gotten that idea." "No clue," I replied playfully, then added reluctantly, "I should probably get Shane home. He's back over chugging ale."

"Alright... I'll let you know when the dye is in." "Okay. Say goodnight to Haley for me, would you?" When Emily gave me a weird look I gave her my cutest smile. "Just trying to be a good townsperson!" She nodded slowly. "You're going to have an interesting hangover tomorrow." I couldn't help laughing. It definitely wasn't alcohol that made me act so goofy and we both knew it, but we also knew that regardless of what caused my silly mood I _would_ have a hangover tomorrow, and it would be even more interesting to see how I did with having to do some hardcore work during one. I wouldn't exactly say I was looking forward to it.

"C'mon, ya drunkard," I exclaimed as I came up, kicking Shane's shin, "Leggo." "You are such a bitch, you know that? All you had to do is come up and tell me that it was time to go. But no, instead you abuse me." "I'll abuse you again if you don't get off your ass." Gus ducked his head quickly to hide his smile, strolling away as Shane scowled.

Finally Shane made to get to his feet... and almost face-planted on the pavement, right into a pile of freezing cold, stiff pumpkin goo. I barely managed to grab him and grunted when his weight swung and threatened to knock me off balance. "Dammit, stand up straight or I'm going to drop you in the gunk!" "Can't," he moaned, "I feel awful..."

I couldn't help rolling my eyes. I knew what it was like to need a drink, I knew what it was like to be depressed. But this was overkill. _Complete_ overkill. 

However as I hauled him up onto my shoulder and dragged him towards the farm, he started rambling on and on about how sorry he was and I was reminded yet again of why I put up with his shit. I sighed, rubbed his back, told him it was okay. I did however dump him on the ground when he abruptly projectile vomited in front of us.

I left my boyfriend on the dirt path at the entrance of my farm and headed inside to grab a blanket and a wet rag. When I came back out he sat in the same exact place, watching me with an almost _wounded_ look. Yoba gift me strength, clingy and depressed Shane was kind of cute but only in small doses.

"C'mon," I heaved a sigh as I wrapped my arms around him and helped him up. I wiped off his mouth, tried to make sure he didn't see me gag, and led him inside. "Let's get you in bed."

"I got puke on my jacket." And now it's on my blanket. _Lovely_. "Then take your jacket off. I'll get you another blanket, too." "I'm sorry." "It's okay." I pressed a kiss to the top of his head, "Don't worry about it. Now sit down." "Yes ma'am." When I came back inside from cleaning away the proof of how much he drank, he was passed out on the bed, devoid of jacket, jeans, and shoes. If only I could have gotten Shane to tell me what Abigail said to him at the festival _before_ he passed out. Now I may never know.

The orange cat meowed rather loudly in discontent when I removed her from the makeshift bed of Shane's clothes, but when I shushed her she flicked her tail at me and then slunk off, no doubt to go sleep on the couch. I didn't exactly feel bad about saving her from sleeping on clothes that were covered in mud and who knows what else.

It took me about half an hour to handwash Shane's clothes but I managed to do it, and hung them to dry on the curtain rod of my shower before cleaning up the cuts on my hands. I was _finally_ ready for bed. I shoved Shane over a little, readjusted the blanket he'd managed to kick off, and then curled up in front of him. At first I thought I'd woken him up when an arm slung around me and lips pressed to the back of my neck, but then a snore vibrated against my skin and made me smile. I could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> In the future I'll probably do more of these, however they won't be in order, and I'm not going to post an ordered list anywhere unless asked; I'll just let you guys know in the notes in the beginning where said one-shot corresponds with the chapters if at all. 
> 
> Would any of you be interested in non canon compliant one-shots? I've had some ideas before that don't correspond with the true story... if anyone's interested let me know, and maybe someday I'll write a few of those too.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this adorkable fluff, and prepare yourselves for the next chapter in BoM! <3


End file.
